Armagetian Kingdom
Per Aspera Ad Astra. -The Armagetian National Motto, translated from the Armagetian Language to latin. It means "through hardships to the stars". You know why our country has no enemies? Because they're all dead. '' -Popular phrase said by many important Men through time. ''Armagetia's a strange place. It seems like people are from the past, but projecting far into the future. They originated as Eastern, but now they're Western. They've been defenseless, and now they're a Juggernaut. What i see is a constantly-changing nation of people who never gave up on it, and never will. This is '''my' nation.'' -Armageddongee's last speech on Unity Day. The Armagetian/Armageddon Kingdom (Commonly called Armagetia or AK/Western Armagetia in questions involving the AFR,) is a huge kingdom, with its core in the southern Trolliverse. Its King is obviously Armageddongee and its princes are Armageddongee Jr. and Marmageddongee. Its Armed Force is the Armageddon Legion. They were formely supported by the Democratic Union of Norish, which they call "Noiria" in a friendly way. In this page only its contemporary history (Armageddongee's reign) will be talked about, since its millenary existance is too long to write it all on a single page. As nowadays, its biggest issues were the civil rights, since only people from the Armageddon Galaxy, the Xyean Galaxies, Clantium, Balentio and the Scio Asteroid Belt (Which is populated only by soldiers sent from the other parts of the Kingdom) could vote for the Prime Minister, because their colonization was complete, so most of the territories are just like colonies. The situation later changed in a period of crysis, and the Kingdom is being seen as getting better. Its full name is The Dominions of the crown of Armagetia in the Holy Name of Pureegee and All the Saviors. Armagetians are known for their overly patriotic nature and being a nation of cultured people. Territories [[Armageddon Galaxy|'Armageddon Galaxy']]: The Main territory where the nation was born. It is a weird spiral galaxy where laws of physics, chimics, life and reality are distorted somehow. It's highly advanced technologically and is situated in the middle of an unnamed zone, circondated by asteroids and spacial residues.' Part of the Mainland.' [[Forbidden Universe|'Ferasyan Universe']]-The first territory to be conquered since the loss of the AFR. It's an huge Universe populated by a variety of races, primarily Armagetians and Ferasyans. It was initially useless and devastated by a centuries-long civil war, but now it is developing like an integral part of the Kingdom, and it could potentially be the most industrialized part of the country. Part of the Viceroyalty of Ferasya. [[Xyean Galaxies|'Xyean Galaxies']]-Five Galaxies which were seized from the Arlics in a moment of unstability. The Xyean galaxies have been a royalist fortress during wars and civil wars, never refusing to fight for the motherland. They are separated from the Arlic Territory. Part of the Special Viceroyalty of Xyean. [[Clantium|'Clantium']]-An important planet which serves as a gateway for interuniversal trade in the Trolliverse. It has been the capital of the Kingdom when it was an Empire for a short time and still today it's one of the most valuable zones alone. Part of the Viceroyalty of Foria. [[Balentio|'Balentio']]' '-Another planet, abandoned by the Great Beegee Army after one of their wars against Balleo. It isn't very valuable, but the Armagetians transformed it into a fortress planet refilling it of military bases for eventual military interventions in the zone. Part of the Viceroyalty of Foria. [[Kazakverse|'Kazakverse']]-Mostly desertic and arid, the Kazakverse was believed to be useless and was conquered only to pacify the region from their threats to Armagetians, but it turned out that their warriors were more than useful for the Armageddon Legion, becoming one of the greatest recruiting areas. Part of the Viceroyalty of Ferasya. [[Crystalverse|'Crystalverse']]-It was the Kazakverse's most important ally, and unlike it, the Crystalverse turned out to be incredibly useful because of its minerary resources and collocation. It is inhabitated by a mix of Armagetians and Slinganians. Part of the Viceroyalty of Risorsea. [[Radiantverse|'Radiantverse']]-Took from Scion's Empire when it was wiped out by Finnitanians and Armagetians, the Radiantverse's resources were immediately used and no other country was allowed to use them like in the past. This caused some frictions but later the situation stabilized. Part of the Viceroyalty of Risorsea. X Star System-Took from the Scionese, this territory was used as a trade base and also used for geographical research to study the composition of other places out of the Armagetian Galaxy. Part of the Viceroyalty of Foria. Kio Galaxies-A couple of Galaxies, still took from the Scionese. They have been rebellious initially, but the Armagetians easily pacified them and later gave them rights as a normal region. Part of the Viceroyalty of Kionia. Scio Asteroid Belt-The last Territory took from the Scionese, it is an enormous asteroid belt which was converted into a military base to use for self defense in case of need. Part of the Viceroyalty Of Foria. [[Arlic Universe|'Arlic Universe']]-The Arlic Universe, after centuries of struggling relations with the Armagetians, was conquered and pacified through the rule of "No Quarter". Now the territory is silent, and it still didn't become a normal region like the others. It is granted a certain autonomy because of its nationalist vibes. Part of the Arlic Territory. Former Territories 1/4 of the Godly Universe-During the Seclusion, NourGodly1592 and his nation gave Armagetia one fourth of their Universe to help them, an immense amount of land. Armageddongee tried his best to keep this territory in his kingdom forever, but at the end it was given back to the Norish. EX-Part of the Viceroyalty of Noiria. [[Armagetian Federal Republic|'Armagetian Federal Republic']]-In the centuries, Armagetians managed to build up an huge Kingdom, conquering other places. Though, their rule was criticized for changing too much laws from what they were once. The new territories rejected to change, being now used to the Armagetian law, and they rebelled forming (Paradoxically, since Armagetians are attached monarchists) a Federal Republic that became the Armagetian Kingdom's worst enemy. EX-'Part of Many Viceroyalties.' Part of the United'Gees Galaxy-Captured during Fakegee War VII, released after the war. EX-Part of the Territory of Weegetia. The Flag The Flag is recent, as the old one was used until some centuries ago. While there are many theories exist about its meaning, the official one says that the red arrow represents the blood of the Armagetians that died for glory and of the enemies who were destroyed by the motherland. It points left, to the past. The three blue arrows to the right mean that the future will be brighter than the past, which still isn't to be forgotten. And the black angles represent the other nations, which will always be unimportant and inferior compared to the Kingdom. History Armageddongee's Early Reign After Armageddongee became the King, he proclaimed the Kingdom to become an Empire and prepared the Legion to expand again like once. They first conquered the Xyean Galaxies, then the Forbidden Universe, then Clantium. Armageddongee seemed like a savior to the people, who were isolated for years. Isolationism After the defeat against Dark NourGodly1592's army and The Anti-Weegee Alliance, the Empire secluded, it closed relations with every other country, made shields (X-21, X-35, X-64) around every territory they had, the only doors are surrounded by Legionary Armageddongees that let enter only allowed people. It's not even known on what is people working. Even Armageddongee disappeared..... The only thing that's known, is that the Empire will rise again, one day, as sometimes someone might see Armageddon Fleet spaceships near some Universes. Later it got in the Armageddon Empire Civil War, destroying hopes of returning. NourGodly1592's support NourGodly1592 were informed that the Armageddon Empire have got seclusionized and no empires were supporting this empire, so NourGodly1592 decided to support and give the Empire over 5,000 Nour Warriors and 2,000 Nour Soliders so the empire could live and getting stronger. Then NourGodly1592 decided to open Armageddon Empire from 1/4 part of Nour Universe (as the Godly Universe is 30x larger than a normal Universe). After that, the Empire rose and became stronger than before The End Of The SeclusionCategory:UniversesCategory:Armageddongee's Army Thanks partially NourGodly,the Armageddon Empire got again strong.It was in the rose of its power,but Nour Heavy Soldier appeared again.Armageddongee prepared himself,but the Crystalverse and the Kazakverse declared war!Armageddongee leaved to his sons and his general to fight the two Universes,while he could fight. The Kingdom Strikes Back After an huge war with the Crystalverse and the Kazakverse,and the takeover of Balentio,the Empire stopped the expansion.Armageddongee realised that people were too oppressed from a total monarchy,so he proclamed the kingdom returned and it became a Parlamentarian Monarchy,so the king has lesser power.Its new Prime Minister is Drarmageddongee. Fakegee War VII Fakegee War VII was a successful war for the Armageddon Kingdom. It's known Armageddongee's war-begin speech, and the people cheering for the war. They've taken a part of the United 'Gees Galaxy and used to rebuild it from the war destruction, but they returned it to the United 'Gees Galaxy later. The war had a huge impact on the Kingdom, people were sad about having no gains except an alliance and a really small territory in the Norish Universe, since they returned their conquers in the United 'Gees Galaxy. The Economy got really bad, and the Armageddian Lair, the value, got really poor. The parliament is working right now on getting the economy better. They're working on developing the giant Forbidden Universe from its poor state. People is still scared of an invasion of the Norish empire, because they own a quarter of the Nourverse. They also fought the Gabgee Empire though made a truce with them because they were friends. Later the capital moved to Megahybris. After The Scion War The Armageddon Kingdom helped the UFK in its war against Scion's Empire and together they won. From it the Kingdom gained the X Star System, the Kio Galaxies, the Radiantverse and the Scio Asteroid Belt. The Economy did benefit from the Radiantverse because of its resources and the Scio Asteroid Belt was colonized and militarized. Downfall The Armageddon Kingdom met an hard time with rising powers like the Norish Union, Finnitania and the Centinid Republic. To keep their political system up they arrived to do the important choice of giving all the peoples, even the conquered ones, the same rights. But as the situation progressed, it went darker and darker, even with Finnitanian help. Many external statists believed that it would have collapsed. But then.... something happened. Rising From The Ashes As the Dark Ages proceeded, Armageddongee decided that it was truly the time to change. He dissolved his puppet parliament and deposed Drarmageddongee, temporarily taking the power until elections. The "Rebirth Party", leaded by the local gentleman Thanorpe, won with the 63% of the votes (Much to Saymonhe's disappointment) across all the countries. For the first time, everyone voted. Male, female, Armagetian and not. The party made illegal again war crimes and started a welfare politic, to make the country advanced as its allies. The X-0099 was completed and powered with an ancient source of power, the well-known End Scepter, a powerful relic which emanates power. Criminality highly reduced and the economy improved with many scientifical discovers used. The most surprising thing was Armageddongee's change, and his choice to fully support a government he didn't choose. Stable Situation For now, the Armagetian Kingdom has a stable economy and people have been less rebellious since everyone got the right to vote a government. But something will cause more trouble... as the AFR is building up armaments. And this could only mean one thing. That another war will break out. Preparing There are many reforms in act right now, most importantly the transformation of the Government into a Triumvirate. There's been some rumors about the King resigning his Role, but nothing's been confirmed. Form Of Government The kingdom has an unique form of government: A Triumvirate. The highest authorities are the King, the Consul and the Commander In Chief of the Legion. The King's position is inherited by the Armagetian Dinasty, and can only resign by himself. The Consul is elected by the Senate, which is elected by the people: Every Viceroyalty gets 10 members in the Senate, and the Core Territory gets 15 for a total of 75 Senators. The Commander In Chief, finally, is elected by the officials of the Army. The mandate hasn't really an end: Each year there are polls about the popularity of the Consul, and if it goes under 50% there'll be Elections again, so that the Consul can reign as long as he's liked and he's ready to work. The Commander In Chief serves as long as he's able to, and is only substituted after a terrible defeat. In extreme cases, the King and one of the two authorities can depose the third. There aren't Ministers: The power is in the hands of those three people, which can veto each other's proposals if they don't agree. Influence The Armagetian Kingdom has an huge influence all over the Trolliverse. It is one of the biggest nations for its territories and its economy, despite having frequently crysises, is one of the most important as it exports almost with every other country. When it doesn't want to conquer a nation, it simply makes that nation dependent on their resources and help, assuring total control of everything without even the need to invade. Some nations recognize it as an "evil" nation, but those are points of view. Population About 60% of the Population has Armagetian blood. Of them, 10% became at one point of their bloodline Weegees. The remaining 30% is formed by immigrants and conquered population. The Armagetian race has a strange behaviour that makes them suited for fighting: They are connected to emotion and spirituality in various ways, and the more they want dead their enemy and viceversa, the stronger they become, quite literally. (So, the key in defeating Armagetia is in demolishing its morale.) There are many Armagetians in other countries: A good 5% of the Norish population, a minimal percentage of the Finnittanian population, 10% of the Beegee Star System's, 11% in Awesominia and even another country totally composed by Armagetians, the AFR. External Relations [[United Democratic Federation of Finnittania|'United Democratic Federation of Finnittania']]: They seem to be the Armagetians' closest allies, arriving to call them "Brothers". They collaborate in many aspects, researchs and even with secret services. Their relations seem to have been even better after the war against Scion's Empire. Armageddongee defines Finn pretty much part of his family, and sometimes there have even been talkings about uniting the two countries, even if it didn't happen. [[Awesominia|'Awesominia']]: Other important allies. The Armagetians seem to have really good trade treaties with their Awesominian neighbours. The leaders are personal friends. [[United 'Gees Galaxy|'United 'Gees Galaxy']]: The Armagetians have friendly relations towards the United 'Gees Galaxy and Armageddongee himself likes to go in there for vacations. [[Greegeeverse|'Greegeeverse']]: After The Great Invasion War relations between the two countries became tense and everyone was thinking a war would have broke out. Though it didn't, and later the relations stabilized. Democratic Union Of Norish: The Armagetians used to have a great consideration of the Norish country, but apparently the other side did not feel the same. While they're Formally allied, the Norishes appear to continously try to diffamate Armagetians, which ended up in an hostile rivalry between the two countries and leaders. Armageddongee appears to not answer directly, as there's a consistent Armagetian minority in one quarter of the Godly Universe (Which was Armagetian for some time) and doesn't want to endanger them. Later on, both clarified and returned normal allies. Centinid Republic: The two countries don't collaborate very much, but relations are rather friendly (Expecially after the Fakegee Revolution). Kee 'Jod Republic: After the Unification War the Armagetians became important allies of the Kee 'Jodians and many monuments in Armagetia are dedicated to the fallen strangers who saved the Trolliverse along with Daikon. Empire Of Slingania: The Armagetians tried to submit various times the Empire of Slingania through treaties. They made them rely on Armagetian trade for some time, but now Armagetians consider Slinganians equal allies as them. Beegee Star System: Armagetians have conquered Balentio with the interest of getting influence on this small but important nation for its history. Armagetians have managed to make of the Beegee Star System a satellite state which is reliant on them. Leaxian Confederation: The Leaxians recently opened and act rather cold towards everyone. Though, they entertain good trade treaties with Armagetians. Armagetian Federal Republic: The two countries are declared enemies and often send threats to each other, even though it's been decades since a war between the two countries broke out. Arlic Territory: After the war this has been the name of the Arlic Nation, occupied by Armagetian troops. The territory was at first very rebellious, but it has since been pacified. Culture Armagetians have an history which endures for almost 11 thousand years as an independent state, which gave them an huge and ancient culture. They seem to be very devoted to the Weegee Gods and always ask them for help in hard times, being the greatest example of people practising Ambivalent Pureegism. Even if this became an external joke, Armagetians take war as an honor, and they think that spilling blood for national honor will make the country look stronger and their image better (Though lately they have seemed to be more peaceful). They seem to be rather lazy when they have not any problems, but when it's needed to Armagetians start working hard as they can. As a result of the civil war, Armagetians hate communists and left-wing extremists. They also seem to be very attached to the monarchy, taking it as a national symbol along with the flag and the motto, as they are very patriotic (As a symbol of extreme patriotism, often people use the old Armagetian Principality's Flag along with the new one, even though it became a symbol of Rebellion after the birth of the Armagetian Federal Republic). They feel friendly towards every other external country, but if even a single bad action is done against Armagetia, they'll hold a grudge against it until relations are stabilized (Like what happened before with the D.U.N.). Many people and most historians believe that this patriotism and warmongering are the result of their hard time surviving as a state before uniting their home galaxy, as everyone struggled to survive and wars were done for every single thing to prevent menaces to harm anyone, but ended up making even more disasters. Armagetian cuisine is well known amongst the best in existance, and generally Armagetians are known to be very creative and good artists, philosophers and inventors. A curious note about cuisine is that Armagetians breed Marmites, remove their radiation and eat them. Though, they're also used by the Legion as a biological weapon in case of threat. Technology Armagetia is not the most renowned country for its technological innovations, probably because they keep their discoveries for themselves: They are very advanced on almost every field, though they do not brag about it as there are still many things to improve. Armagetians use Rough Stars and unhabitated Star Systems to power the habitated centers by building huge Dyson Spheres (Or habitated star systems with Dyson Swarms), but have knowledge about other megastructures like Alderson Disks or even Matrioshka Brains. They use Wormholes for long-range Space Travel and Shkadov Thrusters for short-ranged, and they're able to keep antimatter in existance for long periods of time. Mechanical engineering is the thing they're best at, as combining it with genetical mutations makes them able to create abominations such as X-0047. Their history of space colonization and conquest of extreme habitats made them develop technology to adapt themselves to almost every type of place.Category:UGOASP Category:Empires Category:Armageddon Kingdom Stuff Category:Superpowers Category:The Big Four